


Parent, Teacher, Cupid

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Matchmaking, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Peter's third grade teacher, Mr. Rhodes, is awesome.  And Aunt May is awesome too.  Maybe, since Peter knows they like each other, he could help them...
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591063
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Rare Pairs Events, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Parent, Teacher, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the Marvel Rare Pair Event, this fic also knocks out two of my bingo squares!
> 
> Title: Parent, Teacher, Cupid  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> TSB Card Number: 3055  
> Squares Filled:  
>  **TSB T3 - a pairing you've never done  
>  LoM N3 - "Your laugh is adorable." **  
> Ship: Rhodey/May  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Teacher/Parent AU, fluff  
> Summary: Peter's third grade teacher, Mr. Rhodes, is awesome. And Aunt May is awesome too. Maybe, since Peter knows they like each other, he could help them...  
> Word Count: 3386
> 
> And very many thanks to the fantastic weethreequarter for being my beta!

“Hurry, we’re late!” May hollered as she yanked a sweater over her head and looked around frantically for her shoes.

“My zipper is stuck!” Peter wailed back, and the two met in the kitchen.

“Here, open your mouth,” May grabbed one of the cooling Poptarts out of the toaster and all but jammed it into the eight-year-old’s mouth, then fiddled with the zipper on her nephew’s pants. “Why do you still have these pants, didn’t we set these aside to send to Goodwill?”

“All my other ones are dirty,” Peter answered around his bite of Poptart. “I got all muddy on Tuesday, remember?”

“Ah, yes, the Great Puddle Splashing of 2010.” May gave a ha! of triumph when she finally got the zipper unstuck. “There, we got it. Okay, you got your shoes, you got your Bad Auntie breakfast, did you find your homework?”

“It’s in my backpack by the door.”

“Perfect! Now I just have to find my shoes and we’re good to go.”

“They’re under the table.” Peter pointed and took another bite, making an _ick_ sound when he pulled one of his aunt’s hairs out of his mouth. “Your hair got in my Poptart.”

“Sorry!” May sat down at the table and fished around under it with her feet, trying to find her shoes as she twisted her long hair back into a haphazard bun. “We ready?”

“Don’t forget your keys,” Peter mumbled around another bite, struggling into his jacket one-handed.

“Oh, yes, thank you, we don’t want to climb up the fire escape again. Remind me to get a lock for your window next time we go shopping.”

They flew around the house for another few seconds, grabbing last minute things, and finally raced out the door as May finger-combed Peter’s hair. 

“I think if we run, we’ll make it.” May said around the key ring between her teeth, one arm in her jacket and the other trying to coax a cowlick to smooth down. “Your face is sticky.”

“Don’t lick it again!” Peter yelped, swiping over his face with his sleeve. “It’s weird and non-homogenized!”

May laughed as they ran down the stairs. “Non-hygienic, maybe?”

“Yeah, that one!”

The school bell was ringing as the two of them ran up to the entrance five minutes later, both panting hard.

“Keep going!” May gasped, all but clinging to the bars on the fence around the school to keep herself upright. “Leave me here to die.”

Peter waved as he ran towards the front doors, but halfway there he paused and glanced back. Turning around, he sprinted back and flung himself at his aunt.

“Love you, bye!” he blurted, giving her a kiss on the cheek that was only a little bit sticky.

“I love you so much, tater tot.” May smacked a noisy, wet kiss on Peter’s cheek, grinning when he squawked and immediately began scrubbing at it. “Now begone, demon! Don’t make your teacher mad. Learn things.”

Peter yelled over his shoulder as he ran for the door again. “Mr. Rhodes is cool, he doesn’t get mad!”

“Don’t test that theory; he might be too hot to handle if I see him angry. I’ll see you after school!”

“Bye!” The doors closed behind Peter, and May slumped against the fence for a moment, nearly wheezing. She took a moment to collect herself, then headed for the subway she’d take to work.

* * *

James Rhodes, or Rhodey as he often went by, smiled to himself as he looked out the window to the classroom, just in time to see Peter Parker and his aunt come sprinting down the sidewalk. She lurched to a stop, collapsing against the fence as she panted and waved for Peter to continue, and though Rhodey couldn’t hear her, he could definitely imagine her saying something funny. She made him laugh every time they happened to meet. He looked forward to the next parent/teacher conference for that exact reason. That, and the fact that she had an adorable, infectious laugh.

Rhodey’s grin widened as Peter ran back to her for a hug, experiencing a rush of fondness for that kid. He was one of his favorite students, so smart and kind and well-behaved for the most part. That he had a reeeeeally attractive aunt who made Rhodey grateful for the fact that his dark complexion often hid his blush was just a bonus. He had a rep as a cool teacher, and he was pretty sure that blushing would ruin his image.

The tardy bell rang a minute later, just as Peter came careening into the classroom. “Hey Peter, you made it! Just on time.”

“We had to run all the way here!” Peter gasped, hurrying to put his backpack and jacket away on his hook.

“Glad you made it. Alright kids,” Rhodey clapped, bringing his class to attention while Peter scrambled for his seat. “You’ve got your sentences on the board, and a journal prompt once you finish those. Get your wiggles and giggles out now, we’ve got some learning to do.”

* * *

Peter studied the journal prompt on the board as he idly chewed on the end of his pencil, thinking. 

_What does family mean to you? What members do you have in your family?_

His family was different. And that was okay, Mr. Rhodes had told the class a lot of times that families were made of all kinds of people. He had even told them about his best friend Tony who had come home to see Mr. Rhodes' family so much that they all felt like he was family anyway.

But Peter didn’t know any other kids like him.

He used to have a mom and a dad. Or maybe he still did? He wasn’t sure. Aunt May told him about them all the time, showed him pictures, and took him to see their graves any time he wanted, encouraged him to talk to them. He couldn’t see them, but it was like they were there.

And Uncle Ben. They went to his grave too, and while Aunt May was still sad sometimes, it was getting better. She smiled more now when she told stories about Uncle Ben.

Nibbling on his pencil eraser, a new thought entered Peter’s head.

Aunt May deserved someone to make her happy. She had been lonely for a long time. Maybe he could help her?

“You need any help, Peter?”

He looked up at Mr. Rhodes, who was standing by his desk.

Peter’s mouth twisted a little as he glanced at the journal prompt on the board, then down at his blank sheet of paper, realizing that he had gotten distracted. “I’m not sure what to write.”

“You finished your sentences, right?”

Peter nodded and showed his teacher the sentences. “I don’t know what to do for the journal prompt.”

“Well, how about your Aunt May? She’s part of your family, you can write about her.”

“Even though she’s the only one?”

Mr. Rhodes looked sad, just for a second, but then he smiled. “Of course, Peter. Families can be any size, small like you and your Aunt May, to big like Elsie, who has a lot of brothers and sisters and a stepdad and even her grandma. All families are important and special.”

A smile finally broke out on Peter’s face. “Before my mom and dad died, we were a small family too!”

“That’s right, you were. And you can write about them, if you want. Just because they’re not here anymore doesn’t mean they’re not your family anymore.”

Feeling much better, Peter picked up his pencil. “Thanks, Mr. Rhodey. I know what to write now.”

“You’re welcome, bud. I’m glad I could help.”

Peter started writing, then glanced over at Mr. Rhodey when he started talking quietly to another kid. 

He sure liked Mr. Rhodey. A lot. And so did Aunt May. Hmm...

* * *

Rhodey had science club after school on Tuesday and tutoring on Thursday, which meant that this particular Monday had him catching up on some grading when the final bell rang and all the kids went screaming for the door. He was just pulling up his grading program and tugging a pile of book report projects toward him when something else got his attention.

“Hey, Mr. Rhodes?”

He looked up from the stack of papers and smiled at Peter. The kid was standing by the door, fidgeting and playing with the cuffs of his jacket. “Hey, kiddo, what’s up? Your aunt not here yet?”

The kid paused, then took a deep breath as he crossed the room and blurted out, “Mr. Rhodes, you should ask my Aunt May out on a date. She really likes you. She told me, but she forgot to tell me to keep it a secret.”

Rhodey blinked several times, torn between blushing and smiling so wide his face might break. “Yeah?”

Peter nodded solemnly. “Yep. And she thinks you’re cute and handsome.” He stopped again, tipping his head to the side as he thought. “She might have told me not to say that.”

Yeah, no stopping that smile now. “Tell you what, I’ll think about it, okay?”

The boy beamed at Rhodey and did a little happy jump in place. “Okay! Bye, Mr. Rhodey!”

He grinned as the kid ran out of the room, and with a little bubble of warmth and giddiness in his belly, Rhodey scooted over to look out the window. 

Peter ran out the doors a minute later, off like a shot, just as May Parker came hurrying down the sidewalk. She grinned and waved when she saw Peter, hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder and knocking it into the mess of a bun that was hanging lopsided and had a pen sticking out of it. Rhodey couldn’t hold back a smile, shaking his head and feeling a whole lot of fond feelings towards a woman he had only spoken to in a professional setting at school.

Clearly, maintaining that professional relationship did nothing to stop him from loving the way May leaned down to swing Peter into her arms when he ran up to her, twirling them in a circle while the kid laughed up a storm. He could almost hear her laugh too, and wished that he could open the window. Aunt and nephew held hands and swung their arms as they left, May obviously listening intently while Peter chattered away. Rhodey watched them go, all kinds of enchanted as he turned over the words Peter had said a few minutes ago in his head.

* * *

“Two days in a row. I cannot believe this is happening two days in a row. Here, open your mouth,” May approached with the Poptart she had just snatched out of the toaster. 

Peter backed up a step. “Is it hot?”

“No, it’s not hot, I set the toaster really low this time.”

“Because it really hurt last time you didn't let it cool down.”

She was ready to throw her hands up in frustration. “Peter, honey, I know, I swear, just eat the Poptart. I double-checked the toaster.”

“But you said you double-checked your alarm too.”

“Peter!”

He finally took the Poptart, handling it gingerly with the very tips of his fingers and nibbling the smallest bite possible while May struggled to not tear her hair out.

“Honey, I love you more than life, but you’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“Did you find your other shoe?”

“Oh, right.”

It was another morning spent dashing around the house, scrambling to find shoes and put on jackets and grab keys, and another run to the school. This time, at least, Peter kissed May quick at the gate and ran inside with the tail end of the rest of the other kids. He’d just barely be on time.

Groaning and all but collapsing against the fence, May took a minute to just… wallow. This parenting thing was _exhausting_.

Inside the school, Rhodey glanced out the window as the last couple kids came into the classroom and hung up their backpacks, Peter among them. He just couldn’t stop himself from looking to see if May Parker was still out there, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep from laughing.

She was indeed still outside, on the far side of the fence, banging her forehead against the bars and looking every inch the utterly _done_ parent. It should not have been as adorable as it was, and the little chat with Peter from the day before that had been circling around in Rhodey’s head ever since seemed all the more important.

Still trying not to laugh (and attempting not to feel so twitterpated), Rhodey clapped his hands and called the class to attention. “Okay, kiddos, it’s a new day so let’s get started!”

* * *

The next week was the last parent-teacher conferences of the year, and Rhodey couldn’t deny the little leap in his chest every time he saw May Parker’s name written on the schedule for late Tuesday afternoon. (And if he happened to dress particularly carefully, and maybe freshen up during his short dinner break, that was nobody’s business but his own.)

May and Peter were waiting out in the hall when the family before them left, and they both smiled when Rhodey came to the door.

“Hey, come on in! Peter, you ready to show your Aunt May what you’ve been up to this term?”

“Yup! And I know I’ve been doing a good job, because my sticker chart has a lot of stickers!”

Rhodey grinned and motioned for the two of them to sit down in the chairs across from his desk, lingering just a little bit too long on the way May gave Peter a tickling poke and laughed when he batted her hands away. He really, really loved her laugh.

Peter was a really good student and always eager to do his best, so the meeting was quick and pleasant, and all too soon they were finishing up. Peter bounced out of his chair to go see his best friend Ned who had arrived out in the hall with his parents, leaving Rhodey and May behind.

Rhodey stood up slowly, feeling reluctant to let the meeting end. He was also trying to decide if this was his opening, a good time to try doing something about his own long-time attraction and what Peter had told him last week. He dawdled as May picked up her bag, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder and adjusting the red bandana she had tied around her head. 

“Is it weird, knowing he’s only got a couple months left before he’s no longer a third grader?” he asked, scooting Peter’s folder aside. 

May laughed a little and nodded. “It is. Time seems to go so fast but so slow at the same time. I swear, I blink and it’s like a month has flown by, but I could have sworn yesterday took at least a year to finally crawl by.”

Rhodey grinned, “I know what you mean. The days are slow, but wow, are the years fast.”

“That’s exactly it! And now the school year is getting close to ending, and he’ll be nine in August.”

“He thought it was pretty cool to celebrate his half-birthday in February, since he had a summer birthday and wouldn’t be in school.”

“Oh, I know, he wouldn’t stop talking about it for a week! It’s no wonder you’re his favorite teacher ever, and yes, that’s a direct quote.”

Rhodey felt his face get hot, and wondered if she could tell he was blushing. Tony always could, but Tony was kind of a freak like that. “You know, speaking of things ending… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?” May’s eyes were all Bambi-wide as she looked at him, that pretty dark brown that sparkled when she laughed, and Rhodey had to mentally smack himself to keep focused. _Be smooth._

“I was wondering if, once the school year is over, if you’d be interested in going out to dinner sometime. With me.”

Her eyes went even wider, and her cheeks went so pink so fast it was like she’d been dipped in dye. “Oh! Oh, wow, I…” She seemed unable to speak for a second, and Rhodey was one thin inch from panicking when she finally smiled, a sweet, shy, overwhelmed smile that was just the best thing to see. “Yes. Yes, I would _love_ that.”

Feeling a surge of relief so powerful he nearly went weak in the knees, Rhodey’s grin just about made his cheeks hurt as he huffed out a chuckle. “Good. Excellent. Um… I don’t know what the next part is, except waiting for the next two months to pass at a snail’s pace.”

“Would it be overstepping to exchange numbers?” May asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rhodey shrugged. “I have no idea.”

At that moment, Peter came running back into the room. “Aunt May, Ned’s mom’s turn is next! After that, can Ned come play?”

May was looking a little dazed, maybe just a little flustered, and damn it Rhodey thought it was cute. “Um, yeah, I-I think so. If it’s okay with his mom. I’m gonna try to make vegetable lasagna tonight.”

“Cool!” Peter scrambled back out again, leaving the adults behind to smile shyly at each other.

“Here, gimme your phone,” May finally said, holding out her hand. Rhodey handed it over, and watched as she typed in a number and sent a text. The phone in her pocket beeped, and she handed his back. “Now you’ve got my number, so… we’ll play it by ear.”

Unable to stop smiling, knowing he probably looked ridiculous, Rhodey held out his hand. “Sounds perfect. I’m looking forward to summer vacation for a whole new reason now.”

That pink flush brightened again on her cheeks, and she nodded as she shook his hand, holding on maybe just a bit longer than usual. “Me too.”

* * *

“Hey, Peter?” Aunt May called from the kitchen as she scraped burned noodles out of the bottom of a pot.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever talked to Mr. Rhodes about me?”

Peter went very still on the big beanbag in the living room, his fingers freezing on his game controller, the one his parents had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago. “Uhhh… just at school.”

“For school things?”

He had heard of white lies before, and fibs, and he wondered how bad those were and what the difference was between those and a lie. “Uh huh.”

“Hmm. Okay. Hey, once school gets out for the summer… would it bother you if, um… Mr. Rhodes and I… went on a date?”

Grinning fit to burst, Peter did a little silent dance, punching his fists into the air. “Nope! I like Mr. Rhodes.”

“Okay! Okay, great. I’ll just… keep that in mind.”

If Peter happened to notice an uptick in the number of texts Aunt May got over the coming weeks, or that she seemed to smile and blush a lot when she read them, he kept it to himself.

And on the night of her first date with Mr. Rhodes (“You can call me Rhodey now, Peter, or Jim, or you can stick with Mr. Rhodes,”) Peter didn’t even tease her when she changed her clothes three times and nearly burned herself with the curling iron. She looked really pretty, and she was smiling so happy, and Peter was very pleased with himself indeed.

"Your laugh is adorable." Mr. Rhodes told May as they stood at the door, May giving a few more instructions to Peter's favorite babysitter, Darcy. May went red as a tomato, covering her face with her hands as she tried to keep herself from laughing again, and Mr. Rhodes was grinning real big. 

"Have fun on your date!" Peter chirped enthusiastically, jumping up to give May a kiss on her pink cheek, and giggling when Mr. Rhodes held out a hand for a fist bump. Darcy held him up when they left, so he could watch them through the peep hole in the door. They stopped at the top of the stairs, looking at each other and smiling, and when Mr. Rhodey leaned forward and kissed May real quick, Peter cackled with triumphant glee.


End file.
